USAGI
by Tsubasanoaru
Summary: This story talks about a boy named Usagi, a dreamer & explorer, who defines the world in his own visions. He goes through mysterious events that twists his destiny.
1. Sunrise

| _So yeah, I'm kinda new for this, but I have a strong motivation which keeps me going. I hope you like this first chapter, dozens are coming in the few coming days. so read, read, and read._  
><em>PS: ~Don't forget to review.<em>  
><em>T~ for now.<em>

* * *

><p>It was a gloomy windy day, somewhere in September. The weather would've uttered how miserable things were, at least for me. The thing is that I had been feeling good until my grandfather died. He was quite an aged man whom I learnt from the most. He kept an eye on me when I was a little kid; almost my whole childhood period was spent with him. He often narrated his ancient heroic tales. Such a wise man he was, unlike my father.<p>

He was that kind of man, who would give up everything for money. He had a large scaled company of.. unknown. Truth be told, He never spoke to us about anything concerning that company. Most importantly we didn't bother asking, as long as we live in good welfare. My mother was mostly sad, I rarely see her smiling. She was a marvelous housewife. Cooking, cleaning, washing, drying.. She was more like a machine, than a human being. My sixteen years old sister was too indulged into Korean cultures. She watches up to nine episodes of Korean drama per day, and usually putting earphones, that one can't simultaneously talk to her. And yeah, there was me, a 20 years old guy. I never cared about what normal guys do at that age, I was merely a dreamer who opposed reality expectations. I was anti-social. I hated spending time out of the house, no friends, and no activities. Just school, home, market, and sometimes having a bus tour around the city. As simple as that.

Since dad was a full-time busy man, we could only see him once every 2 months. Our big house looked like one of those ancient void castles. I entered the front gateway, took a moment looking at some sere flowers on our main garden, Narcissuses, Chrysanthemums, Daffodils, Daisies, Poppies, Anemones, Cornflowers, and a lone Musk rose. I wondered why they were wizened.

"**Usagi! Here you are!**" Mother hailed, waving a white cloth in the air. "**Yes, mom**" I mumbled, "**um.. Tell me, these flowers were here since when**?" I added. "**They grew on their own my son, I believe since last spring**" She instantly replied as if she knew I'd ask that question. "**Come on in, lunch is already on table**" she turned back in with a puff of air blowing the cloth she was holding.

I couldn't stop looking at those agonizing roses. I thought about aged people, they mostly stay still in a particular zone, waiting for It. Sometimes repenting their sins, other times counting their blessings. However, waiting for it. It is predestined, isn't it?

I moved my body towards the living room with a shrug, smelling fish and French fries fluttered my stomach. Not only because I was hungry, but also, was it my favorite meal. I took few steps towards the tap to wash my messy hands. They were more or less covered with chalk dust, I felt like I needed a white spirit to clean my hands. I guess that why I hated writing on the black board, especially solving equations with multiple solutions. But what could I do? I couldn't help it, I mean I can't just know the answer and sit down there watching other students doing it in slow motion like. I strayed for a while thinking about it, abandoning my hands under the downfall cold water.

"**Usagi! Where is my journal?**" My sister yelled suddenly as she was standing up in front of me, I sobered whey-faced and carelessly choked the tap. Looking at her pale face back then, made me aware of how important that journal was to her. Perhaps she kept secrets there. "**Look up in your room**" I muttered hastily while trying to sit by the table.

No sooner had we started eating in a frightening silence, than my phone rang. It was the unexpected Moonlight sonata ringtone, in other words, dad. I hesitated whether to answer or not. I thought about it in an instant, I mean, after what happened between us, I couldn't just talk to him right away, and he shouldn't have called in the first place. I passed my phone forward hoping someone would pick up on my behalf. As expected, mom picked it up, and held a stance walking out of the dining room.

"**Hello dear..**" Talking in an undertone, that I thought even dad wouldn't have heard what she muttered. My sister in the other hand was eating constantly, closing her eyes off everything around her. I'd say it was normal, since she was living a tough period, Adolescence. We had taken the plates, spoons and forks and lemonade void cups to the kitchen, after we finished eating. I took myself up to my room, and detained there for the rest of the day.

I had always tried to do something, habitual and out of nothingness. Sometimes, drawing an imaginary fictional character using a sharp pencil and a rubbed rubber, conceivably because I was strongly hooked up to Manga and Anime. The feedback I was receiving on social networks about my drawing was constantly gratifying, the thing that kept me utterly motivated and avaricious for more. Withal, I was a hard working student; I had always lunged to bring my delicate daydream to life. Despite everything, I wanted badly to become an astronaut one day; it was frankly my childhood reverie.

Mainly, everyone had childhood reveries, only few could reach them. The rest remain hopeless; a sort of change of mind after getting slammed by their false life expectations, tacks, and a one hell candid reality. I sturdily believed that my brand of reveries belonged to the first category. I assumed, bringing together my smartness, excellent marks, passion, determination and an enormous assist from dad's money, I'd be invincible.

It was late midnight; I was still awake, playing whatever 3D game it was. I heard a tapping on the window, I felt weird, I mean, what would possibly tap a six meters high window in the midst of the night? Clearly, I was freaked out. My heart would've probably stopped if the tapping stayed put; I couldn't even reach the window to see who or what was it. Undoubtedly, horror movies infected my brain cavity. I chucked my joystick on the floor and splayed my cranium on the pillow striving to get some sleep.

In the next very morning, I withdrew a postcard sent from my elder uncle; he was in Japan doing some kind of work in what was called NFRF (_Nuclear Fuel Reprocessing Facility_). He had always been sending us something substantial to make us feel comforted. He was way too busy for Emails and calls, which embraces the prohibition of using mobiles or any kind of networking device in that circumscription. Anyway, I had been reading musingly what was written there. It said that he got married to a Japanese colleague, and that he needs us there. I nodded confirming the request which was critically an obligation, since we're his one and only family left. I rushed back to the dining room, the clock was pointing at 7 A.M, "**Good morning mom! I have something for you!**" I paused for a while, "**Here, it's from my uncle**" I said, delivering her the postcard swiftly. She held it in her hands and started looking at it from both sides intermittently. "**Nothing is written**" mom said flatly. "**What?!**" I interjected with eyes wide open, "**What do you mean nothing is written?**" lifting my thin body up the chair, looking at mom and hurriedly glancing at the postcard. "**Let me see again!**" I requested, grabbing the postcard off my mother's wet hands. "**But how could this happen?!**" I wandered in a low diffident voice, "**It was written just right here! Just a moment ago!**" tapping my finger upon that Shibuya's shiny lights picture. "**You're so out of your mind Usagi.**" she expressed with a crooked smile lifting her left cheek. "**Maybe you're having hallucinations due to lack of sleeping.**" She explained before taking five or six steps forward heading upstairs. I stood still in my position gazing at the postcard in a total shock, wondering if I really have had those words written on the postcard's face or not.

I wrinkled and bowled it into the bin. I put on my grey indie bag and went outside. There was a pause clutching the prolongation of events, when I opened the gateway, I turned back two steps to notice the sere flowers. They were no more shriveled, but alive and colorful. At a certain point I intended to crush them up, and cast my anger out with them. However, looking at those beautiful reincarnated weak creatures made me gulp that dose of anger, and unconsciously freed place for an arch half smile. I moved on to school afterwards.

The only thing I liked about school was that memorial statue situated in the core of the squared barnyard. It was a half naked man with a rough beard and a silky long hair, muscled, sitting on a thrown-like chair, covering his private parts and nearly all of his legs, except for his bare feet. They were put in different soothing positions. Above and beyond, he was holding a sickle in his left hand, and lifting the other arm in a weird way that no one could ever understand the meaning of it. He was school's most valued symbol. Cronus, the leader of the youngest of the first generation of Titans, as it was mentioned in the Greek mythologies. Each time I saw this statue, it reminded me of Saturn, the sixth planet in order of distance from the sun, right before Uranus.

While I was merely focusing with the teacher's instructions, I glimpsed a flower pot, more or less on the right far corner underneath the teacher's desk. It jogged my memory back to those reincarnated flowers in our garden, back to the unseen postcard letters, then to the window tapping I heard the night before. A loud hit broke out through the window, inflicting my drift and breaking silence in the classroom. I soaked a puff of breath between my intrepid teeth. It was a tennis ball from the games enclosure, accidentally thumping the window."**WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME?**" A deep dim voice inside of me shrieked. Plainly, I had no clue to answer such a vital query.

I came back home right before sunset. The sky looked heavy clouded, which growly turned the pinky afterglow color into a dark grey colorless tint. It started raining right after entering the house. I sat royally on the frontal couch, graving my hands inside my blue overcoat's warm pockets. "**Shiro!**" I called out for my sister. "**I'm here!**" she replied softly, as if she was having a sort of chord vibration illness. I got up and walked upstairs to Shiro's room. It was filled with thick perfumed air, grasping transparency out of the moist skylight glass. "**What are you doing?**" I asked civilly, "**Trying to answer these hard questions, such a rude woman is our teacher. She never stops giving us home works! I can't even spare time to watch my new melodrama!**" said crossly, with a higher tone than before. "**You should study hard if you want to become a star.**" I said crooking a smirk and scrubbing her dyed fur ball head. I sat next to her for more than half an hour, helping her out while eavesdropping on thunder and rain at the same time.

I looked intently at the whole thing through that rectangular skylight glass. Mom came in all of a sudden, exsiccating her hands in a long fleeced towel hanged around her neck. She perhaps didn't want to know what we were doing so she didn't bother asking. Nevertheless, she said, "**Usagi, did you know your dad is coming tomorrow?**", "**No, I didn't**" I replied. She turned her head few degrees to the left looking at Shiro, "**Didn't you tell him?**" she asked my sister who was drowning into the deep of her pinky stripped notebooks. "**No, He didn't ask!**" she said muddling her head horizontally. "**Did dad tell you that when he called, mom?**" I posed and paused. "**Yes, he did and he said he feels tired these days and is coming to spend few days here until he finally feels recovered.**" Mom said, in a low voice tone. "**Aha! Well whatever. He may come.. It's his house after all; he doesn't need a phone call to seek permission.**" I retorted perplexing. I liked and disliked the idea that he was coming home soon, I had wished he could only change a least a notch. I later sank my feet into my white converse trainers, and went ahead to my room. I threw my corpse on the pitch black bed, and trekked to my wonderland.


	2. Tragedy

| _So, here's chapter II, which includes a lot of twisting events. I wish you enjoy it ! _T~T

* * *

><p>There was a male white rabbit wearing a red cloak and holding a straight orange carrot. He was jumping all over the endless carrot field curiously searching for a musk rose, among all those billion roses, different colors, different shapes, and most notably, different scents. He suspended his jumpy legs suddenly, for hearing a deafening sound falling from heavens, devastating the dawn striking chorus. When he turned around to meet the riotous noise, he saw a titanic airplane, on fire and giant than ever, crushing down and towards him. Its thick smoke filled the dawn sky with a deep grey glow, veiling the gleaming stars.<p>

The rabbit was shocked that he could barely move his shaky legs. Instinctively, he ran away, to find a hideout, until the slamming take place. He ran as speedy as he could, until he couldn't keep on running. His legs failed him terribly, and fell to the flat, to the roses, to the scents. He crawled using his gloved hands hoping for a salvation, and then he saw a white bright flower in a loose corymb blooming in font his sight, having a characteristic musky scent. He then realized it was the one of a kind flower he looked for since ever.

Scarcely had the fallen rabbit stretched his right hand to pick the lonely musk rose when time stopped. It was a salvation, salved his body and soul. Abruptly, he was knocked out into a quite dark place which was much muter than the deep silence itself. He broke the pitch darkness into a fairly multihued gleam using the musk rose's magical illumination. He didn't expect to see that amount of fossilized men, petrified in an appalling way. Something was moving fast between all those statues-shaped bodies, as he was trying to distinguish where that grimy aroma was coming from, Medusa appeared outrageously. And I woke up.

"**Such a freaking nightmare it was!**" I grumbled, uncovering my body. It was already morning, that I could hear the birds chorusing all around the house. Sighted for a second, and got up. Washed my face, roger to the nature call, and flew down stairs for a breakfast or a calming conversation before school.

My mother was wide awake and gradually rushing between the dining room and the kitchen, putting breakfast on the table. I helped her a bit, awaking to the fact that dad would knock on the door at any moment. "**Did you sleep well?**" she asked. "**Um.. Yeah, of course I did!**" I lied "**And you?**" asking her back. "**Me too**" she assumed. "**So dad must be coming at any moment right?**" I posed happily. "**Yeah, he should be here by now! He said he will depart at midnight to get here at sunrise.**" She stated in a precised tendency. "**Whoa! He must be quite far, isn't he?**" I gossiped. "**Yeah, I guess so..**." Sighting as if she was going to tell more about it, but she paused. We continued our adored conversation peacefully, as we glimpsed each others' smiles every now and then. Although my mom was talkative, I had to leave it all behind and get ready for a new odyssey.

I was passing streets when I first saw my father's aristocratic black car, then I thought he had finally came home. I went closer to see why he had stopped by, and as expected, he was smoking, standing majestically tall alongside his car. I kept staring at him while he was smoking a kind of filter-tipped cigarette which reflected its blaze on the wet pitchy ground. I couldn't get any further, because I had school to catch, but I noticed something unusual about my dad. His face looked a little thin and his hair was strangely barbered. I snapped out of it, and moved on to school, clutching my pedals.

Just another day in school, watching all those childish bullies smoldered me loads of ways.

I saw her staring at me for too long, and when I look back she turns her head away. She was our class representative, Pandi. She was pretty smart, beautiful, straight haired and almost same height as mine. I thought at first that she was looking through my window at the shiny glow which pierced the clouds to give such wonderful sparkly beams, dazzling on the autumnal leaves and kissing the fluffy green grass. But no, she was in no doubt staring at me.

I followed her through the hall, where our closets take place. I stood up behind her while she was laying her books inside, I hesitated. I am that kind of person who cannot first say Hi, I'm a shy class, but though, I defeated my shyness since I have a reason to say so. Then I awkwardly said "**Hi!**", she turned around friendly that her platinum blonde hair slightly tickled my face "**aw.. Hey!**", she smiled widely. I paused for a moment or two, just to think of what to do next. "**Um.. How are you doing?**" I posed posing in what resembled a gesticulation. "**Quite fine**" with a puff of air, "**How about you?**" she asked. "**I'm doing well, yea**" smirking contentedly, while looking at her pretty face for the very first time. We walked few meters chatting and smiling, before we get to the astronomic session.

The session was pretty boring, since I knew and understood that wretched information ere the teacher had to say anything about it. After class, she was waiting for me against the main entry, the thing that surprised me. She asked me if I could walk her home since she lived nearby, and so it happened. I left my bike at school, and walked her home cheerfully. It was such a nice day spent with her, but it didn't just stop there. Before I let her enter her average good looking house, I had a feeling that I she might be a pretty close friend of mine, so I thought about spending more time with her. "**Pandi, um.. why don't we go change our school uniforms and meet here again after a quarter? I still have lots to tell you, my friend.**" I requested softly, measuring my passion to know her answer. "**Yes! Absolutely sure!**" she replied generously, with a look of elation in her eyes. "**Okay then**" I affably whispered, tilting my corpse forward as I'm going back home.

On the way home, a deep sudden vision struck my conscience. I saw death, death reapers soaring all over our house, sphinxes guarding the main gate, and a flashy light piercing through the clouds aiming something at and to the sky. Some giant winged creators were happy, welcoming a new born baby with blue light glowing all over him. He was wearing a necklace around his neck and holding an amethyst on the right hand, and a black diamond on the left one, he was wholly covered by a diaphanous silk veil. I heard something tapping on the wet concrete, when I opened my eyes I saw a black crow tapping on the ground. I knew then I had blacked out. I got up and started running toward our house, sensing what was like a strong energy flow exhaling from the house. I reached.

Our house looked damned smoky as if fire scorched it. Seeing that thick gloomy cloud ascending above the attic, made me feel as if something really bad was happening or about to happen. I entered the main gate, and glimpsed a huge amount of transparent creators standing there, as if they were waiting for someone to come out. They looked much like moths in a human-shaped form. I wasn't really shocked and frightened as I should be. I've seen enough weird creatures for the last ten years. I crossed quietly as I hear mom's voice whining sympathetically in her room, then I came in to witness that heartrending sight.

My dad was dying. I dashed toward him, with a vast striking astound in my heart. "**Dad! Dad! Are you okay.. dad!? Say something please.. Dad!**" I cried, holding his cold right hand and kneeling down beside him. "**Mom! What's going on?! What's wrong with him?**" I posed in a very high tone. "**Your dad is very sick my dear, I don't think he will…**" she replied crocking her voice, and crying her heart out. I crooked my head few inches to the left to see my sister sitting strangely, crying too, I could see that the eyeliner got mixed up with tears, messed up her pale face and dyed her cheeks. It was a quite horrible scene; I was to a certain extent terrified, didn't know what to do. I took a deep breath, and looked at my father in the eyes, felt as if he was looking at me back too. He suddenly took a tough hold of my hand, and remained. Minutes passed in silence, grasping that idea which tells that responsibility will be put on my shoulders from now on.

Firmly, I could feel my father's hand weakens little by little. Till his last puff of breath, he let go of my hand and died. A vociferous shout broke our silence, emanating from my sister's sharp throat. My mother rushed to her and tried to calm her down, while she was hugging her and offering condolence. I had already closed my eyes for a while, trying to believe what happened, seemed somewhat like a dream, a daydream, more accurately like a bloody nightmare. But unfortunately, every now and then I opened my eyes, and all could see, was his arctic cadaverous corpse. It was all over, my father died, that's it.

I sauntered by, heading outside looking for a clean fresh air. At that time, Pandi was waiting for me under her yellowish umbrella, looking so happy to be going out with me. On the other hand, I was broken into pieces. I took look at the house sides, the creatures were gone, and so was the black cloud. I came back to see if my mother was okay, when she was there talking to the undertaker.

At that time, the man who was in charge of cleaning dead people was washing the corpse and I was there to bring him what he needs. They put my dad inside the coffin, crossing his white gloved hands. As I took my last glance at him, I rose a red tulip which I picked from the backyard and put it on between his crossed fingers, right above is chest. My sister kissed his forehead goodbye, just like mom did. Thereafter, the undertaker took him to the graveyard, purposely.. home.

I didn't meet Pandi that night; it was way difficult for me to meet her. I knew she had waited for more than three hours on that golden leaves covered bench, before she paced desperately back to her abode. A difficult night it was, for both of us, for all of us. The clouds were scattering, making gaps for the shining moon light, and his brightening fellow stars, as I watch through my rectangular window.

On the next morning, I had no intention to go to school; I sat on our primal couch and drift my hand to the remote control to see if something on Tv deserves watching, as I kept switching over channels, my mom brought a tray of milk and coffee and put it on the table. I lift up, sat straight against it.

"**Good morning.. How do you feel today?**" I asked, still trying to find something good to watch."**Hum.. better I think**" she responded voicelessly. "**What about you, son?**" she added. "**I still can't believe he's gone..**" I said, a sudden question stroke my brain at that moment, "**Mom, why did he die? I mean, what's the cause of his death?**" I asked curiously looking at her pastel brown eyes. "**Well, you know your dad suffered from blood cancer for the past three years, I believe that's the reason behind his death.**" She uttered cleverly. "**So it was cancer.. It all happened because of that filter-tipped cigarette.**" Reminding myself that the last argument I had with him about smoking that thing was a failure, indeed. "**I talked to him about it that time, remember?.. **" I said confidently. "**Of course!.. I was worried about him too, but you know Usagi, smoking is not an easy task to undo. That's why he couldn't just simply stop smoking right away.. He'd never do. Moreover, he knew he was wrong when you asked him to stop smoking. He felt guilty since then on. He even tried to call you, and asked if you were doing fine. Your dad really loved you, loved us all, and that's what matter the most!**" talking assertively while filling the cups with milk and coffee.

I sighed for a second, and thought about it.. the whole thing. I started assuming.. If only.. If only.. If only.. as if it will revolutionize something. Minutes passed through my miscellaneous feelings and the uprising smell of coffee, warming the place, and cooling my chaotic heart. motionless, I didn't want to believe in his unforeseen death.


	3. A New World

I didn't know what to do next, I was completely scattered. I'd been thinking about our future, what will we be become without a father? What will life taste like without him beside? Contacting my psyche made me a bit uncomfortable, so I wished for a bus tour, which I had always believed that it drains pain away.  
>It was a sky blue bus, not quite large, nor short, with some advertising stickers on it. It can take more than twenty people and it usually goes for one hour tour, all around the city.<p>

I took my leave out of the house, heading to the bus stop. On the way there, I met Pandi. She was wearing an unusual red attire. One would assume that she was positively going to a masquerade or something. She seemed quite disappointed, since I didn't come back for her the day before. "**Hey Usagi!**" She hailed pretending to be smiling, as if she was aiming on releasing endorphins into her brain. "**Hi.. um.. I'm so sorry about yesterday! I couldn't come!**" I apologized instinctively. "**It's okay never mind!**" she was obviously pretending. "**No it's not, I know you were waiting for me, I know that! I just couldn't come because ..**" I couldn't finish my sentence; it was quite thorny to be said though. "**Because?**" She turned to be curiously attracted to the cause. "**My father passed away last night**" I responded regrettably. "**Oh!.. ! Oh my god I didn't know, I'm sorry Usagi. I'm so sorry about your father, I really am.**" She sadly condoled. "**Thank you..**" I showed appreciation for her caring, and earnestness.

Then we carried on moving towards the bus station. "**So how was your dad?**", She posed. "**Well, he's been always mysterious for me. We rarely talk, I can't remember last time he took me to school when I was a kid. I don't have much memories of him, weird right?**" I asked binding up my teeth with a wrecked smile. She tapped gently between my shoulders and looked at me for a second, "**Yea, but it's okay. No father is perfect after all. Even those who have fathers, sometimes wish they don't.**" She stated.

As soon as we had arrived, the bus stopped. Coincidently, Pandi was taking the same bus. I didn't ask her where she was going, because I didn't want to get indulged in her personal life, Plus, I didn't want to be asked the same question back. I sat on my usual back seat on the right row by the latest window and she sat in front of me. Every time I looked through the window, I saw memories of me and dad. The more memories I remember, the sadder I become.

We stayed silent for the whole time, until a tall, handsome boy with black curly hair stepped inside the bus. Pandi jumped off her place and hugged him gleefully and proudly, he crossed his hands over her lowest spin. "**It's been a while, I miss you.**" She voiced. I looked away inaccurately before they hold hands and sit next to each other. My instincts knew he was her boyfriend. And then she turned to me saying, "**Usagi, this is Yako Eks, my boyfriend.**" It amazed me how happy she looked like then, "**Ah! Nice to meet you, Yako**" I sleeted, seeing glare in his eyes, while shaking hands. "**Me too..**" He assumed with a pause in his parole. "**Usagi, his name is Usagi and he's my new friend.**" She popped out. **"..Usagi.**" He pronounced my name as if had known me before; his eyes were still glaring, a bit more. "**His father died yesterday**." Expressed Pandi, as if she was sharing my pain with the others. I wished if she didn't say so, but she did. "**Oh, I'm sorry about your father.**" Said Yako, with a grin this time. I nodded my head once, and looked respectably down. They started talking, without me of course.

I had an odd feeling about guy; I mean he was perceptibly not what he seemed to be. "**Oh we're here.**" He shouted passionately as if it was a personal triumph for both of them. They left. I could see how pleased Pandi was with him, and I wished all the best for them, even though something felt to be eccentric about him. However, seeing them together like that, made me feel for the first time, that I really need someone like her in my life. Practically speaking, I need to love and be loved in return. It's a natural feeling after all which worth to be considered as one of the things that differentiate us -Humans- from the other creatures.

The bus moved on, different people were coming in, dissimilar ones coming out. I didn't move a muscle. Instead, I was enjoying the sceneries, and forgetting about what was impossible to disregard.

"**It's time to go home.**" A chewed voiced instantly whispered in my head, piercing through the deep silence which haunted me all the way. The bus stopped wittingly. A man aged between forties and fifties stepped in. He looked a bit fatty, less dirty, with circular sunglasses and a bald head. He was wearing gloves and a dark gray overcoat, similar in a way to that of scientists. He came right towards me, and sat cautiously. "**You must be Usagi El, right?**" He said hesitantly as he slipped his hands off his gloves. "**And who might you be, sir?**" I inquired curiously. "**Call me Albus Black, I am a professor, and your father's assistant.**" His voice was persistently chewed which made me apprehend that it was him who whispered in my head moments ago. "**You know my father?**" My eyes grew wider. "**There are a lot of things you're still unaware of Usagi. That's why I'm here, as your father requested. I should take you where you find answers to all of your queries.**" He decisively replied.

I had longed for that moment for so long, when someone someday would walk into my life and show me the way, at least putting me on the right path to know who exactly I am. I did not hesitate; curiosity and nosiness burned through my veins. I wanted to know more about my father, to learn new things. However, I thought about my family at home for an instant, and then made myself realize they'll be okay. "**Sure, let's go.**" I said in a determined tone.

Albus waved his stripped hand in the air, as if he was drawing a cross, and stopped at its central point. "_**APERIO SIGILLUM!**_" He spelled a kind of conjuring verse and sealed his hand sturdily. The bus vibrated for a moment, a transparent black cross appeared in front of us, opening its angles and turning into a doorway. I saw a forest, with running rivers through it. Albus took a stance and looked at me smilingly, "**Come on in.**" he said.

His expressions turned more cheered up than before. I stood up and followed him through; I felt a little dazed while walking through the doorway, my legs shacked and my head ached. "**It's your first time walking through Foramen Alba, that's why you're having such aches. Don't worry, you'll get used to it.**" Said Albus. I smiled back confirming what he said, as I took a look around to see a cosmic green forest with infinite benign rivers.

A huge flock of birds soared above us, heading towards the opposite direction than the one I was looking at. "**The Ulamas must be welcoming you, Usagi.**" believed Albus.

"**Whoa!**" I was very astonished. When I turned around, looking at the flock, the Foramen Alba had already vanished. I slowly descended my eyes to see a massive city, with giant primordial towers and noble castles. It was big enough to almost hide the mountains behind. It was not an ordinary city after all, according to what I saw so before.

Ever since the first sight, I noticed three main parts the city was consisted of. The far left, was somewhat green and grassy, with lots of agricultural fields and trees. The middle, which is the largest part, was consisted of buildings, houses and many gorgeous castles. To some extent, it was too urbanized. On the far right, I barely saw chimneys exhausting smoke with different depressing colors, mostly black and grey. It was perhaps an area of producing things, that's what I thought at first.

"**Welcome to Heracleion**!" said Albus, holding his hands tight as if he stopped clapping for a reason. "**It looks spectacular from this angle, isn't it?**"  
>"<strong>Yeah it is.<strong>" I retorted, benefiting from the prospect. "**Well then let's go, the others must be waiting for you.**" He addressed, taking few steps onward. I considered his response intriguingly. "**Others? What others?**" I curiously asked, following his outsized steps. "**hm.. Let's say, a funeral and a new beginning**." Said Albus, in an eerie impersonation of some romantic poet using misinterpretations to mislead my question.

There were loads of people in Heracleion, with different heights, weights, races, and genders. They looked very average and ordinary to a large extent. One wouldn't assume they do witchcraft and wizardry things.

I saw on a big board -like the one we use for ads- some writings and scriptural texts just like the ones on the scrolls my dad used to write and stick on our house ceilings. I asked professor Albus without a second thought "**What are those scriptural passages?**"

He looked at me with a mere wobbly vision, "**Didn't you ask your father about it? I'm sure there are scrolls in your house too.**" Said he, sighing. "**I never asked, I was never allowed to.**" I countered, looking down with a plain distressing emotion. Albus stopped walking and stared beyond the outer space. A setting analogous to that of a stillness before a storm.

"**As you see Usagi, Heracleion is a primeval city which was possessed by Demons ages ago, besides hundreds of cities, this whole world in fact. These Demons were sadists who lived in wars, killing and devouring each other, savagely for the sake of their sadism pleasure. At such time, humans were developing their world, languages, cultures and more highly, their intelligence. Greed and voracity led Demons undeniably to intrude into the human world. Instability and fear traumatized people's hearts. Therefore, they had to find a solution for this horrifying quandary. Thus, exorcists from all around the world came together for the purpose of exorcizing those evil spirits from the human world. War began, between humans and Demons. Using exorcism, magic and witchcraft, humans succeeded in sealing the majority of Demons away in Gehenna. On the other hand, they were capable of executing the minority by torturing them to death, but they didn't. For the reason that they saw good, beaming from the hearts of those grimy evil spirits. And so it happened that they made a peace contract. In return, humans had access to ****Isthmus. That is this world. The world between Gehenna, Paradisus and Dunya. In other words, this world. Mankind and the remaining Demons lived here together in peace for ages now. In the last century; the higher state of exorcism and wizardry found cracks on the three walls surrounding Gehenna; Wall Rose, Maria and Sina. It was a trump card for the exiled Demons. Subsequently, they ran out through the cracks and came here concealing their existence in hideouts only they know. Sneakily, they sent spies on the appearance of animals, insects or even humankind, to gain intelligence and collect enough data about humans. Now, they became intelligent enough to overcome their sadistic pleasure and aim for something more reasonable, revenge. The Demons typically worshiped and devoted their souls to their king, Lucifer. The most powerful creature of all time. He rules Gehenna, and now he intends to take control all over Isthmus, Dunya and Paradisus. The Higher State made its decision to create schools of exorcism and wizardry all over Isthmus, in order to create wizards, witches, conjurers, magicians and exorcists and to be taught arts of exorcism and wizardry. Consequently to form the great Exorcism and Witchcraft Force which is believed to be the one and only force which is competent enough to defeat Lucifer's army. That's why I was requested to bring you here, to learn Exorcism and Magic, so that you can defend yourself against dark magic and evil spirits."**

I gazed at him relentlessly, for the whole time. Because the procedure of understanding and visualizing the whole story inflicted my brain power. When I brought back my conscience, I looked straight forward; zephyr manipulated my hair and dried my eyes cold. "**What a story!**" I said. Albus cast a glance at me with hopeful eyes showing under his black glasses and wrapped his heavy arm around my shoulders. "**We're almost there!**" chanted he.

We walked for a long while to the enclosure of the built-up area. I saw that colossal multi-towered large fort piercing the clouds. I knew at that precise moment, that it was home Albus gossiped about. "**We arrived, welcome to Athexorgia.**" Hailed Albus.

"**Athexorgia huh?**" I wondered inaudibly, lifting my head up right to spot the clouds piercing towers. I plucked up my courage as I'm making myself reliably set and spat "**I'm ready for it!**", hardening my fist and feeling a dense of strength, hope and inquisitiveness. I couldn't wait to see what's behind those carved gates.


	4. Meeting

I had a strong feeling that my days are going to be tougher. The thing that implies a great capriole that was about to happen to me. A life expectancy that is going to change accordingly, in a drastic way. A hard lined bypass operation.

My new school was far better than the one I'd been attending my whole life, I mean; this was not an ordinary school, and it is impossible for humans alone to build something this big and this beauty using stonemasons or any of their tools. It was something built using magic and conceivably, relying on other strong creatures' help.

The gates were opened broad, I fastened my pride. Not only me and professor Albus who got there at that time. There were many people too, mature people. They were frequently individuals or accompanied by other people who seemed to be their friends. In spite of this, we went across the Great Bridge to the Grand Hall. The Great Bridge was built up above a huge water moat surrounding the whole castle. It was a thick bridge, having crystalloid barriers on each side. The water moat had a very deep end and a gargantuan dimness within. At the entrance of the Grand Hall's golden doors, we broke off.

"**Well then, you go have a seat, I have to do something before the head of Athexorgia comes. Just..**" Said Albus prior to a pause, as he looked around vaguely looking for something. A book appeared on the top of an engraved shelf beside him. He snatched it and gave it to me. "**Here, how about reading this; I forgot to mention but this is Athexorgia manual book, a grimoire too. You will need it later.**" Smiling smugly this time. "**Right? Now go there, read it, I will come back later.**" Whispered he. "**Okay, thank you professor.**" I said awkwardly, in a very low tone, shackling my thoughts.

Professor Albus walked away by the varnished wall as I was still standing there out of the blue. His head was twisted all the way to see if I was still there; I was indeed. He stopped purposely and looked at my shriveled gratitude as if he had forgotten another thing to tell. He spat "**Make some friends.**" Silently with lips moving only. I could clearly lip read what he said. He carried on walking a second after, turning right by the edge of the varnished brown wall.

I span around entering the main door, which was –technically speaking- the back door of the Grand Hall. I saw, Immensity, massiveness, perfection, ingenuity and magic. The walls were quite flaxen and drawly fascinating. The ceiling was made of glass, lightweight and it was too spotlessly diaphanous that one could see the blue right through it. It had offered a stunning sky outlook. In addition to the Corinthian columns, there was something which had really stolen my attention. It was the cherubs drawn on the windows. They were quite vivid, yet quite dramatic.

I took my seat, just like the others did. Talking about the others, they were perchance all around my age, I couldn't tell because of size differences. Not everyone was sitting alone, there were some tiny groups gathering around and making laugh out of some particular stupid things. Others were just staring at me the whole time and gossiping about it. I felt uneasy and quickly opened up the manual, shifting pages and travelling around its different chapters haphazardly.

A boy appeared in front of me. Mahogany squat hair, drifted ears and a pointed nose. He looked my age, maybe a year older, and he sat with his buttocks against the edge of the chair, his posture was insistently poor, one hand half in a pocket of dark jeans. He stared at me seconds after. And leant his upper part of the body against my table.

"**Where did you get that from?**" He posed tapping his thin fingers repeatedly on the table. "**Professor Albus gave it to me. Do you want to read?**" I retorted. For a second I wished he could save me from reading that heavy weighted book, which I disliked since first sight. "**No, I'll do it later.**" Said he.  
>"<strong>Okay..<strong>" I enunciated jiggling my head up and down.  
>"<strong>I've never seen you before. What's your name?<strong>" He asked shrinking his opaque eyebrows.  
>"<strong>Usagi, Usagi El!<strong>" I said, hobbling the matter.  
>"<strong>No way!<strong>" He fluted in a voice that was undeniably a cruel version of his.  
>"<strong>Why are you tremendously astonished? What's so special about me anyway..?<strong>" I questioned, in a cunning conduct, closing the manual and putting it aside. I laid my palm on it as I was waiting for a rational answer.  
>"<strong>You're the son of Mephistopheles El dude! What else could be better than that?<strong>" He responded cracking a semi smile upon his visage and eyes out. His expressions proved that he was exceptionally proud of my dad, contrary to me.  
>"<strong>Who are you by the way?<strong>" I granted that desire of changing the subject.  
>"<strong>I am Jason Houdini, nice to meet you Usagi!<strong>" Offering his hand for a men shake.  
>"<strong>Houdini? I've heard of that name before during some television show.<strong>" I sprouted my memory reference, shaking his hand and letting go.  
>"<strong>Really? Well, I'm flattered. My family is usually famous.<strong>" Said he, shrugging with eyes closed.  
>"<strong>Great, it's really nice to meet you Jason.<strong>" I proposed, weakening a smile.  
>"<strong>Same here man!<strong>" He responded comfortably.

Jason was quite popular. He was utterly combined with people around him, hailing ecstatically every time he saw a recognizable countenance, a friend.

An anthem song played out of nowhere, reverberating on the corners and through walls of the Grand Hall. It was merely played with a church organ, an acoustic grand piano and a background choiring. At time I was analyzing the song and connecting it to an evil soundtrack I heard before during an Anime, everyone pointed their eyes focus on the little back door, as if someone is going out of it.  
>A massive applause followed the last part of the anthem. I recognized professors, and one hell tall head master preceding the assembly and coming out of the little frontal door. They took their seats by the horizontal table against the rest of us, students.<p>

I took a quick glimpse at Jason as he was still applauding loudly, and then looked down at my frozen hands. I had only just realized how bizarre I was, how gatecrasher I was. I immediately started applauding and flowing through the stream.

"**You see the man with the blue cloak, that's professor Merlin Ambrosius.** **I heard he's the greatest man of both the current and the century before.**" Said Jason, in a shout that was piercing through the riotous applauses.  
>"<strong>Is there such classification?<strong>" I couldn't stop myself from asking.  
>"<strong>Of course, expect anything here.<strong>" Replied he, in higher shout than before.  
>I smirked afterwards and looked back at the assembly.<p>

Merlin Ambrosius, the tall man, with long grey beard, clad in a blue sparkly cloak and an extended pointed hat, walked up the pulpit's few steps. And laid his hands comfortably on its top surface. He cleared his voice in two coughs or three and took a panoramic check at all of us for few seconds until he got all of our attention, and got all the motionlessness he needed.

"**Welcome all to Athexorgia**" Professor Merlin addressed, dimly. "**As you all know, you are here to learn how to defend yourselves against black magic and evil spirits. Considering the recent incidents, the dark side has made its move killing, possessing and assassinating our dear professors, friends, and even siblings.**" He focused his green deep eyes on me, as if I had something to with all of these incidents he spoke about. I convinced myself that my dad died in cancer, not by dark fellow of sorcerers. "**Most of you, know that we had a massive loss last week, the thing that brought our administration to seize quick the preparations and begin the new year all of a sudden. We coordinated the timing with the other schools around Isthmus. These ladies and gentlemen here on the table, are going to be your professors during the year of studying. They will teach you what you need, not what you wish." **The professors took a standing ovation, taking quarter bows. They were twelve, five females and six males. The way they looked like tickled my sense of bizarreness, why do they have to wear such complicated uniforms? Everyone involuntarily applauded, with frost. The professors sat back at a snail's pace after that.

"**Your attention please!**"Shouted Merlin. "**In the meantime, you will be sorted into four different sections according to your own intentions. Please stand up.**"  
>We lift our bodies up accordingly. He shifted his right hand in midair, spelling a kind of magic charm. The kooky tables went magically round, creating four ring-shaped tables, fully clad in white. The chairs beneath us disappeared, living behind what looked like a translucent smolder. In front of each circular table, a nature element appeared floating in the air. Earth, Water, Fire, Air.<p>

"**Now, my students, I will be calling out your names in order, you will be choosing what fit your heart and mind. When I call your name, you step forward and cross your right hand through these Inchoamentums incessantly and separately. Then you take one step back. After that, the Inchoamentum intended for you will interact consequently. Animus, Nymphe, Ignis and Glaria. Understood?**"  
>Everyone gawked at professor Merlin. Whispers hovered instantaneously. A choosing quest was if truth be told, a nerve wracking process. I didn't know which section fits me better. I didn't know anything about their past. What if I choose randomly? Ignis is Fire, Demons are made from fire. No, definitely not this one. Anything but Ignis. All I wondered about was my father's section. Perhaps I'd do better in his, if bloodline does matter in these things.<p>

Jason tilted his head aside, and muttered "**What will you be choosing mate?**"  
>"<strong>I'm still thinking I don't really know, I'm so new for all of these things.<strong>" I said darkly. "**What about you?**"  
>"<strong>My family is well known for Animus section. Before coming here, mom and dad oppressed me to choose Animus, since we have Shu's bloodline, the one who created the section in the first place. This means, I'd naturally do well in Animus. But what I really want is to show my family that I can do better elsewhere. Plus I want to be different.<strong>" He paused for effect; His eyes grew a bit wide with uncertainty. "**I heard about Nymphe's triumphs. So I'll choose Nymphe.**" More determination growled in his eyes. "**You.. Usagi?**" Asked he.  
>"<strong>I guess I'll just follow my instinct.<strong>" I uttered, having that idea that whatever section my dad had. It'd categorically choose me.  
>"<strong>Well, I hope we'd stick together in the same section.<strong>" Said he, quickening a smirk upon his mouth. "**Yeah, that'd be even better!**" I felt for the first time, a friend is being concerned.

"**Silence please!**" Professor Merlin shouted grasping a bowl of air. "**Let's start! Hm.. Matilda Raven!**" I looked far left, noticing that hazy body who was making its way through the crowds, as her friends were encouraging her and cheering up for her. She was a shaky girl with long wavy hair and a yellow scarf on her neck. She crossed her hand through the Inchoamentums carefully and took a step back just as professor Merlin had suggested a while ago. The flame roared and blazed vividly. Professor Merlin bawled, "**IGNIS!**" , and therefore everyone clapped their hands rooting for her. She then took the first seat in the circular table of Ignis.

"**Jeremy Angle!**" He was a muscle-bound guy, quite disquieting for boys, but too fascinating to girls that they wouldn't stop looking at his well firmed body. He crossed his strong hand through the Inchoamentums, releasing a growl of wind concerned the place. "**ANIMUS!**" Clapping followed again.  
>"<strong>Next, Jason Houdini!<strong>" Professor Merlin shouted, I felt Jason's disturbance drifting in the air. He gave me a glance and walked towards the Inchoamentums. I was believed he'd make it to Nymphe. He crossed his hand through, and stepped back. A pulse of wind breezed the hall. This made me convert thinking to believe that bloodlines are much important in cases like Jason's. Before I even rethink about it, a huge growl of the water Inchoamentum penetrated the wind. Jason lift his fist and punched the air showing glory. "**NYMPHE!**" Professor Merlin hailed. I gave him thumbs up as soon as he had turned around. He took the first seat in the circular table of Nymphe subsequently. He seemed incredibly thrilled.

Scores of people pursued him, and they were sent to different sections, as they intend to be. There were only three of us left. I was in the front, I was kind of an attractive focal point, for that all of the sorted students' eyes were looking right at mine. Nervous and quite awkwardly motionless, that I couldn't turn my head back to see the faces of the two students left.

"**Peter Grave!**" "**GLARIA!**" claps from the Glaria Section howled welcoming the guy.  
>"<strong>Usagi El!<strong>" a shock throb interjected my core. I stepped forward, eyes down; murmurs suddenly broke out like slight hissing fires all over the Grand Hall. I crossed my hand through the flaming blaze Ignis first, feeling a little squeeze as if warms were wringing my hand, then through Glaria, Animus, and then Nymphe. Eyes closed, lashes crashed, mind free. I was giving my full intention to know which of the sections was dad's. I didn't care about a particular one; I just wanted to be my father's successor. Ignis blazed high into a blue flame, Glaria stormed into golden sand, Animus growled in the air creating a slicing wind, Nymphe exploded into waterfalls. Drastically speaking, it was a whole mess. I held a glance around; some students are even craning to get a good look at me. Even professor Merlin and the rest of the professors were impressed. For me, it was an eyesore. Suddenly, Glaria, Animus and Ignis stopped at once, leaving behind a genus of a pleasant sound of burbling waterfalls. It was Nymphe. "**NYMPHE!**" Shouted the students of Nymphe in applauses and yells. Jason hollered cheerfully, "**As expected! Welcome mate!**"

I walked later toward the Nymphe table holding my manual and hailed to everyone sitting there. I pushed my seat next Jason's and twisted my head a little to witness the latest student. It was him, the hollow eyed guy with the curly deep black hair. "**And lastly,Yako Eks!**" Professor Merlin shouted, and in less than a second the flames of Ignis burned in the air, and he was chosen for it "**IGNIS!**" yelled everyone in Ignis. He sauntered by to join his fellow friends, looking pleased with himself, and much prouder than last time.


	5. The Chalice Circle of Magick

After seeing Yako there, curiousness bit my mind lobs, and pushed an electric shock through my nerve cells.  
>"<strong>Who's that guy Jason?<strong>" I asked with a great interest.  
>"<strong>Yako Eks, He's from a very ancient family, a well wealthy one. His family power gave him the right to do whatever he likes. You should've seen him years ago. He used to bully everyone and make others pay on his behalf.<strong>"Said Jason eagerly.  
>"<strong>Then what was he doing in Dunya?<strong>" I wondered in a lower voice than Jason's.  
>"<strong>What?! Did you see him there?!<strong>"  
>"<strong>Yeah, right before I come here<strong>.** He was with a friend of mine; she told me that he was her boyfriend.**" I said.

"**Bloody hell! No one knows what that vampyre is planning to do!**" Retorted Jason in a sulky face.  
>"<strong>I hope it's not something evil.<strong>" I grinned.  
>"<strong>Don't expect less from Ignis. They have endless evil running in their veins. Some rumors say that Ignis was created by Râ, the son of Lucifer himself.<strong>" It was a girly sound, she had a bossy sort of voice, lots of sleek brown hair, and rather pointed nose. I assumed how smart she was since first sight. "**I am Kween Faust, and you are?**" She said all of it very fast, that it took us extra seconds to be aware of what she said.  
>"<strong>I'm Jason Houdi..<strong>" Jason muttered.  
>"<strong>Jason? The square forehead?<strong>" Replied she before he even complete his name.  
>"<strong>Yes..?<strong>"With a pause"**Then you must be Kween! The crying owl!**" hailed Jason astonishingly. I laughed about the weird nicknames a bit. They shacked hands.  
>"<strong>Whoa! It's been a long time, last time I saw you, we were eight years old!<strong>" Said Jason sanguinely.  
>"<strong>Yeah, we had to leave you know..<strong>" Said she dejectedly.  
>"<strong>And now you're back? Once and for all?<strong>"  
>"<strong>Yeah, people change! Plus, I have to do this!<strong>" She turned self-assured.

I paid attention to myself while they were talking; I was only listening to what they have to say to each other. Since it'd been twelve years they haven't seen each other. I understood.  
>Before I grasp my second after thinking pulse of air, she flipped head toward me looking at my hands, my whitish hands. She lifted her eyes up to mine, and gave a sort of check.<p>

"**And you are?**" Asked she in an offensive tone, hastily straightening her glasses and unsticking her cheeks from the glasses' quadrangle frames.  
>I imposed my eyes down ineptly and measured my name. "<strong>Usagi El.<strong>"  
>"<strong>Are you really?<strong>" Said Kween, a praise of confirmation appealed. "**So it's you. You're too famous for what you look like.**"  
>"<strong>Am I?<strong>" Clutching my teeth, and looking unsteadily down and sideways.  
>"<strong>Don't you know?<strong>" Asked Kween astoundingly.  
>I shook my head ruefully. No, I thought.<br>"**Then you better do.**" Added she, shocking her eyebrows.  
>"<strong>Yeah, that's why I'm here.<strong>" I said proudly, nodding with a grin.  
>"<strong>Fair enough!<strong>" Said Kween, adjusting her red bow tie.

Professor Merlin clapped twice and each section's emblem got carved in its former table. Ours was a sort of Jellyfish with thousands of stringy tails. Glaria's emblem was a freaking serpent with a red devil tail, and a black rock on its head. Animus's was a unicorn, with tiger feet and claws. Ignis's was a double headed phoenix.

"**Alright now! Time to have your Grimoires.**" With a single hand wave, everyone had a manual in front of them coming out of the table. Color, was the only difference between these grimoires. Ours were blue. Ignis's were red. Glaria's were green. Animus's were grey. Each one grabbed their own, including Jason and Kween. Mine didn't come out as if professor Merlin already knew I had it before everyone else, the only thing that happened to mine was that it changed color. White turned blue.  
>"<strong>In these manuals you will find everything concerning the materials needed, and the courses you'll be having. And extra data about this school, its map, grounds, libraries, at least everything we know so far.<br>You are now asked to go buy the materials needed from **_**Gravepit.**_** Then you shall return here before sunset. We will have the new year ceremonies and a fine dinner table is going to be waiting for your arrival.**"  
>Professor Merlin span his body savagely and disappeared in a blink of an eye. The rest of teachers put down their heliotrope cups and leaped back through the back door.<p>

Jason pushed his way out, followed by Kween, me, then the rest of Nymphe. A fine looking gentleman, probably in his forties, with long black hair parted in curtains around a shallow face and black severe eyes had been waiting for us at the main entrance of the Grand Hall. His stance seemed fair and stable, arms inside his leather coat's large pockets. His clumsy brogues looked shiny as ever.

"**Hullo Nymphe! How was the sorting?**" asked he with a grin in his beardy face, he wasn't looking for an answer actually. "**I will be your section's instructor and responsible. Call me Mr. Hopkins.**"  
>I noticed three chicks were dying in his eyes. They were more than just fans.<br>"**Follow me please.**" Ordered he.

We obeyed Mr. Hopkins, and followed him through the long passage which connected the Grand Hall with the other grounds of the school. Everyone remained silent walking without knowing where we were going.  
>A chubby red haired girl pushed her way to the front and stocked her eyes to Mr. Hopkins and asked: "<strong>May I know where you are taking us?<strong>" with a sheer josh in her tone.  
>"<strong>Will you be more patient and less selfish, Mrs. Suzy Caterpillar?<strong>" said he with spit.  
>The girl Suzy blushed out of embarrassment and delayed gradually to the back. Jason and Kween were whispering chats. I didn't mind what they were saying, because I was wondrously amazed by the school's grounds, ceilings, and the drawings on the walls, perhaps because I had that sense of drawing, that I couldn't just take my eyes off something well drawn. My eyes slipped to see the other passages of the school. I realized then that the other sections were also following their instructors to the same place ours is taking us.<p>

After marching down the stairways, we arrived at a large grassed area. One would assume we'd play soccer. Conceivably, a whole different task. Mr. Hopkins drowned his arm in his pocket, moving it furiously and feeling around for something. He grabbed a brown pot which contains salt, ash, and silver powder. He started drawing a shape of a great circle with a triangle inside. Outside the circle, he drew mini circles surrounding the main one. There were about twenty one circles, same as our sum. He placed another mini circle on core of the triangle. When he had finished, he put the pot back in his leather coat's pocket.

Everyone was staring at him the whole time; no one ever knew what the meaning of that drawing was. He came back to where we were standing, steady steps and hands on pockets.

"**Does anyone know what did I just draw?**" Asked Mr. Hopkins.  
>"<strong>A necklace?<strong>" said a brunette chubby girl, with sunglasses, large sunglasses that almost hid her cheeks.  
>"<strong>No. Another suggestion?<strong>"  
>"<strong>A ritual!<strong>" said Kween.  
>"<strong>Right! But what kind of ritual?<strong>" said Mr. Hopkins  
>"<strong>Some sort of summoning ritual? Are you summoning a dragon or something Mr. Hopkins?<strong>" Said a muscleman jeeringly, who was obviously the highest and strongest between all of us.  
>"<strong>Wrong. And mind your mouth young man.<strong>" Retorted Mr. Hopkins with a frown.  
>I couldn't get a clear idea about what was that ritual for. I used eyes contact with Jason asking him if he would probably know what that ritual was there for. His gaze let me down, he didn't know either.<br>"**Okay, let me tell you what it is!**" said Mr. Hopkins with pause. "**This is one of the Wiccan circles, called The Chalice Circle of Magick. It's an unsealing ritual which allows you to surpass your limited human level, to an exorcist level, magician level and so on. You are all born with a veil around your senses. That's why there are many things that you can't see, can't hear, can't smell and can't feel. Using this circle is a kind of rebellion against nature. But only through this stage you can become sorcerers. Please gather around! Each one of you should stand inside his or her circle. I'll be standing on the one in the middle.**"

I was speechless; things are getting much and much stranger. Far more than what I had seen in my childhood. I was astonished that magic was not something to be proved by science. It was purely incomprehensible for scientists, no matter how smart they were.

Everyone randomly hurried to their circles. Standing straight is one of the important things for a successful ritual. Jason stood up by my left side. On my right side there was a guy with silky light yellow hair, with reddish ears, his skin was too pastel, as if he had yellow fever. Unconsciously, my hand moved onto my jeans pocket and I felt that square corner of my mobile phone plotting out of my pocket. I clutched my mobile to see if there's a new message or maybe a call from mom or Shiro; it was already off. I tried to turn it on but vainly.  
>"<strong>Those things do not work here!<strong>" Whispered Jason.  
>"<strong>I should've known..<strong>" I said. Dubiously sank my mobile phone into my pocket and paid full attention to what Mr. Hopkins was about to say.

"**May I have your attention please!**" Shouted he, his hands were in a policeman stop posture.  
>"<strong>Well, let's start the ritual, please hold each other's hands, and repeat what I say. Having your eyes closed and mind extremely focused will be your privilege. Once the chalices are out, you take it and drink it! okay?<strong>"  
>We performed accordingly. Vast silence occurred, only hearing a soft breeze licking my ears before Mr. Hopkins whispered in a superficial kind of voice.<br>"**Rise o' sacred chalice!  
>Rise with no evil no malice!<br>Pierce the veil of my palace!  
>Heed me, I am the chrysalis!<strong>"  
>Hailed Nymphe, with different tones and different tempos. As soon as we stopped, my frame of vision had become less accurate. As far as I opened a slight breach in my left eye, an inky spectral beam had blown up beneath us. I could no longer see Mr. Hopkins. The drawn circles were profoundly raging in light, making glow strings attached to all of our body parts. It gave me goosebumps and a horridly stingy feeling all the way down through my backbone. Mainly, a radiance of rays was reflected on the ground which gave birth to a chalice uprising from the grassy ground. The chalice had a shape of a golden wine cup with blue diamond stones around its container, and a red stone stuck deep inside. The red stone unpredictably detonated into hot water and filled the chalice. I moved my hand cautiously forward to grab my chalice; I got stung each time I move a bone, gradually took the chalice that was flying about one meter and a half from the ground. I snatched it closing an eye on the disturbing strings all over my body, and drunk it. It was too rough to swallow, profoundly tasteless, with a loutishly viscous feel. Swallowing it was also surmounting a downright breathing crisis. My body grew cold, frozen. Eyes failed me, hands thwarted me, and I couldn't feel any part of my body. I blacked out instantly. All I remember hearing was a resonance of collapses.<p> 


End file.
